


I Grieve

by Alaidiem



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaidiem/pseuds/Alaidiem
Summary: Reisi's plan fails and Seri has no choice.The title is from the song I grieve by Peter Gabriel.





	I Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wanted this to be kind of sad and romantic but I'm not sure I pulled any of that off.

Before….

 

It’s easy to ignore the signs. Reisi is a master at hiding his emotions behind a quiet smile. Sometimes his lips will twist sadly, and Seri will look concerned and Fushimi will look—anywhere else but at his King. So, it’s an immutably cruel universe that finds Fushimi watching his King cough up blood as he struggles to confess his feelings. Fushimi is the one thing he just can’t afford to lose. His King wipes his mouth with a handkerchief and gives Fushimi one of those sad twists of a smile, full of pain and regret. He thinks about all that they could have had and it’s all Fushimi can do, not to smash something.

Fushimi wants to rage but that just isn’t his style. Instead he pulls the King down on to the old beat up couch in his living quarters and strokes his hair. He doesn’t tell his King that he can’t afford to lose him either. 

 

And Now…

 

A film of icy cold begins to coat his skin, and tiny snowflakes settle in his hair. People come and go, telling him it’s no use, that he shouldn’t stay here. He ignores them all. It feels like there’s a giant crater where all his friends used to be. Instead there’s just a small, military-white headstone and a bouquet of blue roses. He sits in the freezing darkness and grips tight the heavy well-used blade that used to be his King’s sword and refuses to move from his King’s side.

He feels like he’s choking on every breath. His eyes are burning so much he can barely see, his tears hot against his frozen skin. There’s so much he’d wanted… So much Reisi hadn’t given them a chance to have. He feels the King’s loss like a sharp knife sliding under his ribs, the pain gripping his heart and tearing at it.  
They had lived such a perfect dream, in those last days before his King had decided to try his desperate plan. Fushimi could still feel the way Reisi’s fingers had curled into his hair, the way he’d breathed in Fushimi’s scent and tasted his skin as though he wanted to flood his senses and forget all else. 

“You promised me never, but it was a lie.” he whispers into the darkness

He closes his eyes and remembers the flash of Seri’s sword.

All the little details of that moment are so vivid. Fushimi remembers the small red splash of blood that burst from Reisi’s back, with the tip of Seri’s blade, the sickening squelching sound when she pulled it out. He remembers the way the King slumped forward, and Seri couldn’t hold his weight. He remembers the way her face twisted in horror. Fushimi bites his lip and chokes back an angry sob. He’d been too late. Just a few minutes sooner and Reisi…

 

Before…

 

Fushimi slips out onto the balcony with a cup of hot chocolate. The scene outside is a sea of perfect white, the trees sag heavily under the weight of several inches of the fluffy power. He leans forward on the railing and sips his drink, enjoying the warmth that slowly spreads through him and chases away the enveloping chill of his surroundings. He stiffens a little when even warmer arms wrap around him from behind, and his King leans into him. 

Reisi lets his lips slide over the shell of Fushimi’s ear in a sensual caress that sends a thrill shooting straight down his spine. Reisi nips at the tip of his ear and slides his lips down the slender curve of the younger man’s neck. “Saruhiko” he breathes eliciting another delicious shiver. 

Fushimi tries to ignore the little shocks of pleasure sparking inside him and instead sets his mug on the railing. “Reisi” he starts, dropping his hands to where Reisi’s have begun to wander, his smooth fingertips slipping past the layers of his uniform to find soft warm skin. Fushimi shivers at the cool press of Reisi’s fingers against his belly, his mind going fuzzy trying to process all the different sensations lighting up his senses. Heat curls through his belly when Reisi’s lips latch onto a spot just behind his ear. The man’s tongue slides over his skin, tasting him briefly and Fushimi can’t help but moan. His cock is suddenly unbearably hard, pressing painfully against the seam of his dress pants. 

His fingers twitch uselessly against Reisi’s forearms as the older man pulls breathless impossible sounds from Fushimi’s plump lips. “Reisi” He tries again, but Reisi doesn’t so much as pause in his explorations. His deft fingers make quick work of the buttons on Fushimi’s dress blues and Fushimi has to bite his lip to keep from shouting Reisi’s name when his warm palm drags harshly over his cock. He settles for a strained whimper as Reisi’s large hand strokes over him, his thumb teasing over the tip before returning to its leisurely slide.

Fushimi chokes back a moan but can’t stop himself from rutting into his King’s palm. He comes in his King’s hand and can stop shaking. Rei makes a sound Fushimi can only describe as a satisfied purr, and Fushimi wants to hit him. 

 

And Then…

 

He hadn’t meant to hit her that hard. When Fushimi backhands her, her head snaps and she flies sideways like she weighs less than paper. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t care to check if she’s ok. He knows he’s only got a few precious moments and he doesn’t intend to waste them. Reisi slumps against him heavily, and his bright blue eyes meet Fushimi’s. 

There are so many things in the look, a strange sort of happiness as Reisi reaches up weakly to stroke his cheek. Fushimi leans in and presses their lips together. He puts everything he can into the kiss. It’s their last kiss and he wants Reisi to know everything. He lets all the anger and sadness and frustration flow into to that kiss. 

Fushimi parts his lips when Rei’s tongue strokes across them and then the kiss burns hot for just an instant and he knows that Reisi can feel every bit of his love and devotion even as it steals his last breath. 

 

Before…

 

He’s on his knees, his back arched as Reisi teases him open with two fingers. The King is taking his time, as though he’s savoring every moment. Fushimi lets out a low moan but he’s not quite at the point of begging. He knows he can take much more than this. Reisi kisses the top of his spine, sucks hotly at the skin there and Fushimi writhes. He can practically hear Reisi’s smirk. 

“Hurry” he gasps but Reisi won’t be rushed. 

His fingers skate over Fushimi’s skin and the younger man arches into the touch. His brain has gone all fuzzy and all he knows is want. Heat rolls through him in waves, searing his skin and making his heart pound. 

“Come inside me.” He begs, and he can feel a little hitch in Rei’s breathing across his skin. He’s panting, shivering uncontrollably and so fucking hot he might just burst into flames. Reisi flips him onto his back and pushes inside in one smooth motion. Fushimi gasps and closes his eyes, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks. Reisi is watching his every reaction, his eyes drinking in the flush of Fushimi’s skin and the way his mouth hangs open. Fushimi has never had someone look at him so intently.

His King fucks him slow and deep as though he’s trying to make sure that Fushimi remembers him. “Don’t leave me.” The words are dragged from his lips between breathless moans, and Reisi pauses just long enough to drag his lips gently down the curve of Fushimi’s ear. Reisi’s voice is little more than a low growl, as he whispers a heated ‘Never’ against Fushimi’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I'm pretty terrible at exposition so there's that I guess. Also, I do love Seri, and yes it's not ok that Fushimi popped her in the mouth, but he does take Rei's death pretty hard. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
